Electric Blue
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: North and South Carolina are loving siblings. Really. They are.


South Carolina glanced into the mirror, giving her blonde tresses a small shake. Her hair hung limp, in desperate need of a decent washing before the meeting that afternoon. She had spent the morning working in her flower garden, and the humidity had risen higher than she expected earlier than she had planned.

No matter. A quick shower, some time with a hair dryer and a curling iron, and she'd be good to go. Smiling to herself, she hopped in the shower, reveling in the warmth of the water.

A short while later, South Carolina stepped out of the shower, a plush towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair as she went about the bathroom, gathering her supplies. Finally situated, she unwrapped her hair and took a look in the mirror.

And then another look.

And yet another.

She blinked then pinched herself, hoping beyond hope that she was dreaming. She wasn't.

There, in the mirror, was the horror to end all horrors. Her previously blonde hair was now a bright blue.

"NORTH CAROLINA!" She screamed. The sound of cackling laughter from her brother could be heard before a door slammed, marking his exit. South Carolina snarled. He was so dead when she got her hands on him.

---

A couple of hours later, South Carolina was sitting primly in her seat, her hair up in a bun and hidden beneath a bright yellow bonnet that perfectly matched her dress. She was asked about her choice of wardrobe by a couple of the Northern states who had shown up early, but she sent them an icy smile and pretended not to hear their questions.

All seemed to be going well until North Carolina showed up, took one look at his sister, and cracked a smile. That small act was all it took to send South Carolina into a rage.

"You. Are. Dead." She said calmly, quietly. The other States sent her a nervous look, but she sat in her seat, not making a move towards North Carolina.

"If you say so, sister dear," North Carolina told her, giving her his most charming smile and took a seat…then immediately sprung up with a yelp. "Thumb tacks? Who put thumb tacks in my chair?" He glared at South Carolina. "Thumb tacks. Really? How childish."

South Carolina snarled. "No more childish than your hideous prank. However, it was not I who put thumb tacks on your chair."

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

South Carolina merely looked at him before turning to look at Virginia. "Ginny, sweetie, how have you been doing?"

"Don't ignore me!"

Virginia smiled at South Carolina and mumbled something, not really wanting to get in the middle of the two feuding states.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing well, hon," South Carolina told her sincerely, giving her a small pat on the hand. "And I love your outfit. It looks lovely today."

"South Carolina!"

"New Jersey I hear—"

"SOUTH CAROLINA!"

The addressed state let out a huff and turned to her brother. "What do you want?"

"Why did you put thumb tacks in my chair?"

South Carolina sighed, picking a piece of lint off her sleeve. "I did not put thumb tacks on your chair. Why did you change my shampoo?"

"If you didn't put thumb tacks on my chair, then who did?!"

"You forgot to answer my question. Besides, there are fifty-some of us in here. Surely I'm not the only one you felt needed the, ah, charming 'North Carolina' touch. Could there be anyone else you've angered lately?"

"I…I…" At a loss for words, North Carolina did the first thing that came to mind…he snatched South Carolina's hat away, exposing her electric blue hair to the rest of the now-silent room.

At that moment, America walked in, the President trailing behind him. Both came to an abrupt halt when they saw the two Carolinas frozen in action.

"South Carolina," America said quietly, staring at her. The President shook his head and continued into the room, deciding to let America deal with it.

South Carolina sighed and smiled at America. "Yes, Alfie, dear?"

"I…_love_ your hair! It's a sudden change, but it looks good. Very patriotic. Are you going to keep it this way?"

The sound of face palming echoed loud throughout the meeting room.


End file.
